1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile sun blinds and more particularly to a sun blind for the rear window of an automobile which can be conveniently adjusted to a mounting position according to the angle of inclination of a rear window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, because of the economical, industrial and business prosperity people's livelihood has been greatly improved, and private cars have become so popular, a vehicle is generally equipped with an internal ventilation system and air-conditioning system to make people sitting therein comfortably. However, the installation of a vehicle internal ventilation of air-conditioning system can not protect people against direct sunlight. The use of sunlight shielding film or paper may darken the internal space of a vehicle and will obstruct the sense of beauty of a vehicle. After a certain period of time in use, a sunlight shielding film or paper may be stripped from a car window easily due to the effect of direct sunlight. Recently, a variety of detachable sun blind devices have been developed for use in a vehicle to protect the occupants against sunlight. The common disadvantage of regular vehicle sun blinds is that a sun blind can not be stably mounted in position or conveniently adjusted to a desired mounting angle according to the slope of a vehicle rear window.